Dell, from Now On Wards, You are a Substitute Shinigami
by Monokuro Kage
Summary: Dell nearly died. He became a... well find out yourself its a Bleach crossover. Also after he became that, shit hits the fan
1. Prologue: My Name Is

**Prologue: My name is…**

My name is Honne Dell.

A Voyakiloid.

Looked down by the Vocaloids.

Yup that's my life.

Until that is, VY2, Gumi, Neru, IA, Haku and I went on an adventure unwillingly.

How was it unwillingly?

What 'adventure'?

How did we enter this adventure?

And especially…

How did I end up as the protagonist?

I'm just a Voyakiloid, a failure.

How did I end up as someone…_perfect_.

It doesn't make sense.

But I think a few of you would be interested.

Anyways, it all started with me nearly dying…

AN: Yo! I made this fic with Dell as the main character 'cause…

THERE WASN'T ANY CROSSOVER STORY WITH DELL AS THE MAIN CHARACTER!

Anyways, this idea somehow spring up in my head.

Review please.


	2. You Have Got to be Kidding Me

**You Have Got to be Kidding Me**

It was an average day for me. That is, until Haku broke my laptop charger when my laptop was low on battery. So I had to go to the mall.

Fuck.

I don't really enjoy being outside much, but at least its better than going into the _Vocaloid's _house. Anyways I went outside, went to a shop, bought a laptop charger and then going back home.

Well…I tried to.

Why did I try to? Well. How do you feel when a car crashed into you? If you don't know why, then I'm going to rate you a five star idiot. But to those idiots out there, I got into a car accident.

Still don't get it?

Okay you fuckers, it's because a stupid ass driver doesn't _understand what the fuckin' red light means_ slammed his car into me then I died.

Well most of us thought. 'Cause when I woke up I saw _my body_ heavily injured. And saw a _chain _sticking out of my _body_ that wasn't injured. When I looked around I saw the Vocaloids and Haku there.

"Finally that guy died!" _Fatsune Bitch _Miku shrieked. I swear my ears were going to bleed.

"Miku that's not nice! You don't even know him! I'm sure he's nice in some ways." A _Vocaloid _defended _me_; I think her name was Gumi. I never thought I'd see a _Vocaloid _ever defending _me. _

"He wasn't that bad, _Miku_." sneered the Akita girl. Yeah, I know her after all I saw her sometimes with Haku.

"I agree with Gumi though." Another Vocaloid defended me. I know her name is Mizki or something like that. Yes I do know all the Vocaloids' name 'cause sometimes the work sent to me was asked by Crypton, Yamaha or some other companies. Her pink haired companion, uh, Yumma was it, nodded. Then all of sudden there as a huge debate with either feeling sad or happy about my death. The fuck. I thought everyone will just forget about me and move on. That's when I saw one of the Vocaloid, IA, made the universal sign of 'follow me'. I was shocked, from the time span of staying in this room, no one notice I was there.

"Me?" I dumbly asked. Hey we all have our dumb moments don't we. She nodded. I shrugged and just followed her.

+ From now on this is going to be in third POV 'cuz I'm lazy +

"How the hell can you see me?" Dell asked IA.

"I do not know." IA answered. "But I noticed that I could see dead spirits."

"So I'm seriously dead." Dell concluded.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe you could re-enter your body. But all I know is…"At this point IA's vice went into a more ominous voice "…beware of the things with pure with masks and a hole in their chest. They will eat you and you will never escape. I had run from them some times. It seems they are attracted to people like me and dead souls."

"Wait a minute, can they sense us?" Dell asked slightly fearful of the answer.

"_**Why yes I can" **_a hiss could be heard. When both loids turned around, their fears came true.

A white-masked creature with a hole in its chest grinned maliciously. They both do what any sane person would do in this situation. Run.

They ran for their lives, both not wanting to die. Until IA tripped.

"IA!" Dell called out.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" IA screamed.

But Dell didn't listen, he ran to her and help her stand up.

"_**Now you'll be mine!" **_the creature hissed.

"Not if I stop you first Hollow!" a voice resounded.

What the three saw, was a man dressed in black shihakusho and a katana in hand. He strike the creature…

Only to be eaten by it. Fortunately, the katana fell out of his hand in the last minute.

"Are you kidding me!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Dell shouted he was really annoyed and exasperated.

"Dell! Stab yourself with the katana!" IA shouted.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME SUICIDE!?" Dell retorted.

"JUST DO IT!" IA shouted back

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"WHY!?"

"'CAUSE I JUST HAVE THIS FEELING!"

"WHICH WOULD-"

Their banter was cut off when the hollow took a hold of IA.

"_**Say goodbye to your girlfriend!"**_

"DELL!"

'Shit. Why does it have to happen to me?!' The Voyakiloid thought. Then he saw the katana. 'God damn it! I guess I have no choice.' He bolted to the katana, and then stabbed himself with it.

All of a sudden a burst of power erupted in the area.

"_**You have turned into a shinigami! Ha! The more food for ME!" **_the creature exclaimed.

"Listen here you motherfucker…" Dell growled

"_**Hmm…" **_

"One, I needed a laptop charger…" Both of the creature's hands were cut off

"_**AAAAHHHH!" **_the creature yelled in pain whilst, IA ran for cover.

"Two, I died because of a stupid ass driver…" the creature's legs, arm and tail fell off and sprayed a fountain of blood.

"Three, I NEARLY DIED AGAIN 'CAUSE OF YOU SON OF A BITCH!" And with that, Dell stab the creature's mask.

"Take that asshole." He sneered.

"I told you so." IA said victoriously.

"Yeah, yeah." Dell said nonchalantly.

"Now the problem is, how will you get in your body?" IA asked.

"Oh SHIT!" And with that Dell was off to the hospital.

"Dell…" IA sighed.

'Neru is right he isn't that bad.' She thought. She chuckled, and then finally trudge off to her home.

Meanwhile, our protagonist was frantically searching for his body in the hospital.

'Where the fuck is the room with my body?!' Dell thought frantically. After seven more room, he finally found his body. 'Thank God!'

He went beside his body and realized something important.

'How the hell do I get inside my body?' he asked himself. Without realizing he sat on his body. And promptly went _inside _his _body_.

"He's alive!" one of the nurses called out to not anyone in particular.

All the doctors sighed in relief. The reason is mostly because; they do not want to hear the loids bickering again.

= Somewhere else =

"I have called this captains' meeting because of a hollow signal found in the living world. A shinigami was sent to purify this hollow but died." A voice explained.

"So what if the weakling died." Another voice retorted.

"Ah, but that's not the interesting part. There were two others in the scene. One a human with high spiritual pressure, the other a soul." The first voice seems to be tinted more with glee with every word he speaks.

"And…" the second voice said gruffly.

"The soul became a shinigami, but sooner or later became a _substitute shinigami_. What's more interesting is that his reiatsu is almost equal to Kurosaki Ichigo." The first voice practically squealed.

"I see. Captain Hitsuguya, I assign you a mission to the living world with five other members. You will be investigating this new substitute shinigami. Now meeting adjourned!" An old gravelly voice filled with power boomed.

AN: Hope you like this chapter. And yes most or some of the Vocaloid would be jerks, assholes or bitches. Except for the one's mentioned in the prologue and some others. This also might be Dell x one-sided harem. Which means Dell is oblivious to any affection in the harem. And the one's in the harem are the females mentioned in the prologue.

Review please!


End file.
